Rememberance
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Josslyn goes to visit Oscar's grave after Cam proposes. Companion piece to Dark Paradise, Requiem, Look After You, She Will Be Loved, and Mirror.


**Rememberance**

 **Summary: Josslyn goes to visit Oscar's grave after Cam proposes**

 **Kind of sequel to Dark Paradise, Requiem, Look After You, and She Will Be Loved. Future fic.**

Josslyn smiled as Cam led her to the docks. He seemed so nervous, though she didn't quite understand why.

"Cameron!" She laughed. "What's going on?"

Cam was silent for a few moments. His eyes studied her carefully as if memorizing her before he fell to one knee and pulled a box from his pockets.

Josslyn's eyes widened at that and she gasped.

"We've been dating for four years now and you've made me so happy. It's like we're soulmates! I've been thinking about it for awhile now, trying to think of the right time to ask and what would be the most romantic place to propose. And then I realized you wouldn't want anything huge or dramatic. That's not the type of person you are. If you say yes, it would make me the happiest man in the world. Josslyn Jacks, will you marry me?" Cam asked, voice clear, though slightly nervous.

A squeal escaped her lips and she fell to her knees in front of him. Her arms wrapped around his neck before she pulled back to cup his face gently and pressed her lips to his. She let out a delighted giggle and whispered, "Yes." against his lips, positively beaming.

Cam grinned back happily and hugged her close, happy in this moment.

When their parents and the rest of their families found out, they were ecstatic. Their mothers both cried and their siblings laughed, knowing smiles upon their lips. Smiles that gave Josslyn the idea that they'd known that Cameron had been planning on proposing.

Josslyn giggled as her older brother, Michael hugged her close and whispered a congratulations in her ear. She watched fondly as her mother hugged Cam and her sister, Avery cuddled close to Aiden. She was so glad that her family was here. She truly couldn't be happier.

* * *

It was the day after Cam proposed that Josslyn went to visit Oscar where he was buried. She had felt the need to visit to tell him the news. She wanted her first love to know how happy she was, thought he _deserved_ to know since he'd given her the courage to admit her feelings to Cam.

She smiled as her fingers traced his name and she placed his flowers there. "Hey Oscar." She said softly "It's Josslyn. But you probably already knew that. I hope you're doing okay up there and that you're happy. I just...I wanted to tell you something. I thought that you deserved to know just as much as my family. Cam proposed. I couldn't be happier. I also wanted to thank you for caring so much about me. For asking Cam to look after me before you died. For being okay with me moving on. I still miss you. I probably always will because you were such a huge part of my life and you were my friend before we started dating. And I hope you're happy and proud of me. I swear to you Oscar, your memory is going to be kept alive. I can promise you that."

* * *

Cam swallowed as he entered the crypt. He knew Josslyn had visited it a few days before and he'd wanted to talk to Oscar as well. They'd become close friends over the last few months of Oscar's life. He'd been almost like a brother to Cam. "Hi Oscar." He said with a smile. "It's Cam. I know that Josslyn came to visit you yesterday and I know that she must've already told you that I proposed to her. I have to thank you for giving me permission. It was probably lame to ask you, but it felt important considering how much you loved Josslyn and she loved you. And thanks for trusting me to look after Josslyn all of those years ago. I know how hard it must've been for you to know you wouldn't be the last person Josslyn loved and to have to leave her. But you're always going to be a part of our lives. I hope you know that. I'm sure Joss and I will tell our kids about you when we have them. You haven't been forgotten."

* * *

The months went by and Josslyn and Cam set their wedding date for the summer. They'd wanted a destination wedding in Australia. On the beach Josslyn, Cam, and Oscar had spent their summer on when they were teenagers and Oscar was still alive. Josslyn's wedding dress was a summery thing made of soft fabric with a short, lace veil. Cam's suit had been blue and they and their bridesmaids and groomsmen had all been barefoot. It was the perfect wedding for them. Their mothers had watched them with wide, happy grins on their faces as had their fathers and siblings. In the second row sat Drew and Kim beside Josslyn's godfather and Sam. She'd invited Oscar's parents, wanting them to be a part of this event.

When it came time for the reception, Josslyn smiled as Kim and Drew came up to the table for the bridal party. "Kim, Drew I'm so glad you could make it." She said brightly as she stood up to hug them. Cam did the same.

"Of course." Kim told her tearfully as she hugged the young woman. "Your wedding was absolutely beautiful. Thank you for inviting Drew and me."

Cam smiled at that, handing reaching out to rub soothing circles over his new wife's back. "Of course we did. We wanted you two here. I mean...your son helped encourage us to be together."

Drew laughed at that as his arm wrapped around Kim's waist to pull her toward him comfortingly. "I know he'd be happy for you two. Congratulations again." With that, they moved to their table.

Josslyn rested her head on Cam's shoulder, a feeling of contentment overwhelming her.

* * *

Josslyn and Cam moved into the house Josslyn had grown up in for part of her life when they got back from their honeymoon. They painted it in bright, beachy colors and made it their own. Josslyn eventually secured a job as a pediatric nurse and Cam became a history teacher. They ended up having two daughters named Raya Elizabeth and Gabriella Caroline and then their younger brother, Alexander Kai. Their lives truly couldn't be more perfect.

When their children were seven, five, and three they took them to the crypt, knowing it was time to introduce them to Oscar.

"Who's Oscar, mommy?" Raya asked curiously as she held Gabriella's hand and stared at the name on the plaque.

Josslyn came up behind her kids, one hand holding Cam's as she held Alexander in her arms. "He was an amazing friend to your daddy and I, Raya. He helped us get together."

"Yeah, you know how we've always told you about angels watching over you?" Cam asked his daughter, hand moving to run through her dark blonde hair. "Well, Oscar is one of them."

Josslyn smiled at that and leaned into her husband, knowing the words he'd spoke were true. They kept their promise of making sure that Oscar was never forgotten and they both knew Oscar knew that.


End file.
